


End of Summer

by uofmdragon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp's out and Phil is glad he hadn't gone for the summer romance with the archer, saying good-bye is going to be hard enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinope/gifts).



> Prompt: 
> 
> Eponis' requested that Your mission is simple: tell me what happened to put that particular expression on Phil’s face.

Phil carried his tray, loaded with pizza over to an empty end of one of the long tables that filled communal eating area. He settled and took a moment to relax. Camp was over, the last of the kids had left earlier in the day, which left just the staff. The staff would stay for a few more days to clean up and well, enjoy their last few days, before they all wen their separate ways.

If he was being honest with himself, Phil was going to miss this place. His co-workers were awesome and whenever any of them had a problem, there was someone to back them up. The kids were great and he had a blast being their camp counselor. The camp was nice with woods and a lake for most of their activities and a nearby river, which offered a wide variety of challenges from gentle waters for the beginners to the whitewater for the more advanced group, though those groups were few and far between. The scenery was gorgeous and most of the kids learned to love it, Phil certainly had.

“Hey,” a familiar, friendly voice greeted. Phil glanced up to see Clint, the archery instructor and sometimes life-guard.

“Hey,” Phil greeted, smiling at him.

“Mind if I join you?” Clint asked.

“Not at all,” Phil said, watching as Clint settled into the chair across from him. Phil watched as Clint dug into the pizza, Clint always seemed to be hungry, but Phil supposed he spent most of his days on the range and if he wasn’t there, he was doing some sort of activity with the kids. The only time Phil saw Clint seated and working was when he was life-guarding and during mealtimes.

Phil had to admit, he’d developed a crush on the archer, but hadn’t said anything, beyond being friendly towards him. He didn’t want a summer fling and was glad that he hadn’t, because saying good-bye to Clint was going to be painful enough.

“Looking forward to going back to school?” Clint asked, once he had sated some of his hunger.

“Yeah,” Phil said, with a nod. "I actually need to check my email, see if Nick or Jasper found a fourth roommate.“

"Man, I wish I was in your shoes,” Clint said. "I’m transferring this year and my scholarship won’t cover me living on my own, unless I live in the dorms. Of course, its too late for that, since I didn’t get in until midsummer.“ He paused. "Sorry, didn’t mean to rant at you.”

“It’s alright,” Phil assured, because Clint’s face was expressive and he could watch it all day. Clint was clearly frustrated with the whole thing and Phil could understand why. "Where are you transferring to?“

"Northern,” Clint answered. "They got a great archery program and my grades are finally good enough…“

Phil almost dropped his pizza, "I go to Northern.”

“You do?” Clint said.

Phil nodded.

“That’s awesome,” Clint said.

“I’ll check my email, see if we have space? If not, I’m sure there’s someone that needs a roommate,” Phil said.

“That sounds good,” Clint agreed, before glancing away and looking back. “How many bedrooms in your place?”

“Four, they’re small, but its nice, just off campus,” Phil said, hoping that Jasper and Nick hadn’t filled it.

“Cool,” Clint said. He hesitated, before asking, “I don’t suppose I can talk you into showing me around campus?”

“Sure,” Phil agreed. "Even if you don’t live with us, I can do that.“

"Great, it’s a date then,” Clint said and then blushed. "I mean, not necessarily a _date_ date, but just us hanging out is good.“

"Date date sounds good,” Phil said, quickly as he realized that Clint was nervous.

Clint stared at him, before smiling widely. "Yeah?“

Phil bit his lip and nodded. He looked down at his plate, as Clint whooped in delight, causing most of the room to glance over at them. He glanced up to find Clint beaming at him. Phil was suddenly looking forward to the school year.

**Author's Note:**

> [Orginally posted here](http://uofmdragon.tumblr.com/post/58726542223/fic-challenge-putting-a-smile-on-phils-face)


End file.
